The Rise of the G-fighters
by Lake Superior
Summary: Froze is a young arcosian. Exiled for weakness, he searches for a place to call home. In his pursuit, he unwittingly begins to assemble a team of unique warriors. A companion fic to Mr. Arkham's "The Fall of Lord Frieza," this story focuses of the more underrated fighters of DBZ and their adventures in space. Undergoing Rebooting: Relaunch scheduled for June 2013.
1. Chapter 1: Froze

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

Chapter 1: Froze

_I stumbled into another village a few days ago. I mean that literally; my throat was parched from this desert world and I fainted just as I passed the gate. And despite my race's reputation- credit being due to a certain lord- these people treated me with kindness and brought food and drink. The local innkeeper is allowing me to spend a few days recuperating. "Free of charge" he says. I'm unsure of these people's level of technology. This village is comprised of stone buildings, but they somehow have running water and electricity. These mushroom-people really are strange. I'm thankful to be alive, but I must move on. I only hope I can break the news to a certain young boy who's taken something of an interest in me. The little thing has never seen any beings from other worlds or even other species. He hasn't stopped following me around and asking questions! I know he means well, but I need some peace and quiet! As I pen this I am under the excuse of using the facilities and-_

"Hey, Mr. Froze! You done in there?!" the piercing and eager voice of the child in question drove Froze's train of thought to a wreck. The warrior white-and-red-skinned warrior sighed and closed his journal, then placed it in his bag along with his pen.

"Cool your engines, kid!" He called out, flushing the toilet and running the faucet to make it sound as though he had disposing of waste. He opened the door and exited the room, only for his leg to bump into the diminutive, mushroom-headed lad.

"OW!"

"Sorry, kid. Didn't see you there."

"I'm not that short!"

"You are."

The boy laughed in response, a laugh that, while not a great deep bellow like his inn-owning father, was still just as hearty.

"So, anyway," The kid took a deep breath and Froze knew what was coming, "What's Arcos like? I heard it's really, really, really cold! Is it even colder than sixty degrees?!"

This kid barely gave Froze a chance to answer before he added a follow-question! The thing had a mouth that ran faster than the engine in Froze's pod! Thankfully, Froze was given little more time to answer when the boy's mother called from below,

"Kabix, dinner's on! And bring our guest with you!"

"Alright, Mom! I'll be right down!" Kabix replied, already running down the stairs. Froze tailed behind the child, thankful to have some real food for the first time in awhile. Due to his state of malnutrition when he arrived in town, he hadn't been consuming anything but bread and water for the past few days.

Of course, he started to doubt himself when he saw the food laid out before him and his hosts. 'Perhaps I should have just stayed on bread and water…' Froze thought as he viewed the large, unappetizing-looking desert worm laid out on the table. He was about to say something when he was offered the carving knife by the innkeeper.

"It's always a tradition of ours to let our guest cut the first slice of meat!" The kind, purple-skinned man declared with a grin.

Froze held his tongue and cut the worm, then tried to restrain a grimace as the foul stench of the worm's innards permeated the air. He placed the cut on his plate, and then passed the knife to the innkeeper's wife. Froze picked at the meat with his fork before finally taking a hesitant bite, learning the taste was actually something fish-like and not half bad. Despite the fact that it was supper, Kabix still hadn't given up on asking questions and going off topic.

His parents, unable to slow their son down, simply shook their heads in defeat. Froze acted as though he didn't mind and kept answering as they came. 'With a mind that keeps asking, this kid could be a great scholar.' Froze thought as Kabix was in the middle of a story about a fighter.

"… And he's SO COOL!" Kabix practically shouted with all-out enthusiasm, "He's, like, a bazillion times stronger than anyone! He came from somewhere else, but he protects us all anyway! He's just plain awesome!"

Now, this was a story that caught Froze's attention. He'd been getting pretty rusty lately and was itching for a good sparring match. He couldn't help himself! He HAD to ask!

"Where is the fighter? What's his name?" Froze interjected, leaning forward to hear more.

The three other people seated at the table just stared as an awkward silence fell over the table. Apparently the arcosian had let his eagerness slip out in his voice. It must have been slightly unsettling to his hosts to see their stoic friend display such an uncharacteristic moment of excitement. Thankfully, Kibax got the conversation rolling again.

"I get it!" The boy exclaimed "You're a fighter, too! And you want to take a crack at him! That must be it!"

"I should've known." The innkeeper added with a laugh, "Being an arcosian, it's only natural that you're a warrior!"

Froze was about to say something about stereotypes when Kabix interrupted (yet again). This child had no idea about social cues!

"Don't bother taking on Badland!" the boy enthused, "You'll never beat him! Not in a million zillion years!"

Everyone laughed and the mood became more jovial as the awkward feelings from a minute before completely dissipated. For Froze, this was one of those few occasions where he could let himself relax and laugh a bit. He hadn't in a long while. Eventually, the conversation turned towards him again. Only this time, the innkeeper and his wife were asking the questions.

"Normally, I don't like to prod," The innkeeper said, "But you seem like the kind of guy who'd stick out like a sore thumb anywhere from home. What brings you to our planet?"

Froze was stuck for an answer. He didn't want to lie after all these people had done for him. They deserved to know the truth. But, would they still accept him after hearing his story?

He decided to go for it.

"Well, I-"

Froze halted abruptly as the ground shook from an explosion outside; it appeared his story would have to wait.

A/N: And that concludes Chapter 1! I am proud to say this is the first English-language Froze-based fic on this site! This story has begun just around or a little before the Frieza/Namek saga. And yes, the village is the one Froze saves in the "Dragon Ball Heroes" promo. No, the village will not be attacked by Lord Slug. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warrior Badland Appears

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

Chapter 2: The Warrior "BADLAND" Appears!

"I know you!"

Froze shot up from his chair and turned to the innkeeper's family. He knew an explosion almost always meant bad news. Hell, anybody knew that! He had to find out what was going on. He turned to the family and looked at them with a no-nonsense expression.

"Stay here. I'll find out what's going on."

Froze turned again and ran out the door. 'Damn, I can't see from here.' He thought. In order to remedy said situation, he ascended into the air and onto the inn's rooftop. Looking out over the dusty village, he could see the source of the explosion. It looked like Planet Trade soldiers. Just great. Of course, he wasn't going to let the Planet Trade start with this planet.

"Not this time, you bastards." He muttered as he charged up his red aura and flew straight toward the attackers.

"We take this planet in the name of the Royal Cold Family!" Declared the green-skinned leader of the Trade Squad, "If you surrender now, we'll allow some of you to live as slaves!"

Every villager was frozen in fear. These strange men had just shown up in their craft and started firing energy blasts from their hands! Extraterrestrials were no rare occurrence; the toads had developed space travel a century ago. But natural energy blasts and hostilities?! These were things they had never encountered!

A tall, red-skinned soldier stepped forward and lifted a young toad by the shirt collar. He glanced back toward the green-skinned one. A sadistic grin crossed his face as he spoke.

"Hey, boss!" The tall one called, "Maybe these fungus guys need an example, if you know what I mean?"

"I think you may just be right, Tradak." The leader replied, "Go on and show them what'll happen if they don't give in."

Tradak turned his face back to the toad child still suspended by his arm. His eyes glowed with power, charging his eye beams as the air around him seemed to hum. The other 30-some soldiers in the unit chanted and cheered, striking even more fear in the small, peace loving toads. The small child in Tradak's hand began to cry and call out for its mother. And the mother in return started crying and wailing for the soldier not to hurt her child. Tradak, though, was only encouraged by these people's pleas.

The toads in the crowd were hoping desperately for someone to come to their rescue. While intelligent, the toads possessed little to no physical strength and even if a hundred of them attacked with guns it wouldn't be enough to handle someone like Tradak. Little did these people that their savior was already waiting in the shadow of an alley across from the incident.

Deciding it was time to intervene; the cloaked savior pulled up his hood and dashed out from the shadows in a rapid movement and snatched the toad child from Tradak before the menace's beams struck. He stopped a few feet away, the sudden stop causing his cloak to billow in the wind. He set the child back on the ground next ground with its family. The savior turned back to Tradak and the other soldiers (All of whom noticed that the toads were suddenly cheering for this guy).

"I don't appreciate that kind of attempt on a child's life." The savior growled with a hardened, grating voice, "Especially since I used to be the same type of guy. Now, I'll give you two options. Number 1: Get the hell off this planet before I kick your asses."

Tradak and the other soldiers growled menacingly.

"Or Number 2:" The cloaked figure continued. "I kick your asses. So what'll it be?"

Tradak charged his arms with energy and lunged at the figure with rage flaring on his red face.

"I choose Number 3: WE kick YOUR ass!" Tradak shouted as he swiped at the bastard that dared to mock him.

The figure simply stepped to the side and avoided the hit. Tradak spun on his heel and dashed back at the figure. This time, he made contact, but only barely. When he spun back around to attack again, he noticed the hood of the cloak had been shredded off by his strike. And it revealed a face of a man he never thought he'd see.

"Just who the hell are you?" Tradak questioned in a mix of fear, astonishment, and confusion.

"They call me Badland," The man replied as the toads cheered, "And I'm the protector of Planet Fugun!"

Froze landed at the scene just in time to see one of the Trade soldiers make a ki blade strike at a hooded figure he knew had to be Badland. He sneaked to the side of a building and concealed his ki so the scouters wouldn't pick him up (Thank Blizzah he learned ki manipulation from another planet a few years before). He needed more information about the situation before he could act. But when he heard a ripping sound, he had to look around the corner and was met with shock as he saw Badland remove his cloak. He knew that Badland wasn't the man's name, but he couldn't believe the fighter's real identity.

It couldn't be, but it was. That outdated armor model. That black, spiky hair. That scar on the man's left cheek. That blood red bandana. He only knew of one warrior in history who looked like that, one warrior he had only learned about in school back on Arcos. A warrior that was supposed to have died over 20 years ago.

Still trying to understand how such a thing was possible, Froze was only able to mutter one word…

"Bardock?"

**A/N**: Plot bomb! Can Bardock handle Tradak and the other soldiers? Will he and Froze be able to fight together? How is Bardock even in this time period? Find out next time! Feel free to review and ask questions! I'll be sure to answer them in my A/Ns!


	3. Chapter 3: A Fierce Fight with a Ghost!

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**Chapter 3: Badland is Bardock! **

**A fierce fight with a dead man!**

This was insane! Froze couldn't understand how Bardock, the saiyan who had rebelled against Frieza over two decades ago, could still be alive! The textbooks on Arcos said that all but three saiyans were annihilated the meteor that struck Planet Vegeta. Yet here the man was, staring down a whole squadron of Planet Trade soldiers! Apparently none of the soldiers could comprehend it either; all but their commanding officer, who simply stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You call yourself 'Badland' now? How rich! We both know your name is Bardock." The green-skinned leader taunted.

"You seem awfully calm about facing down a ghost." Bardock snarled.

"Oh, please. My unit's been around enough times to know that more than just a few saiyans survived planet Vegeta's destruction. I've encountered- and subsequently killed- about a hundred stragglers." The leader narrowed his eyes, "And you're not going to be an exception."

Tradak, who had been simply left standing about awkwardly as his commander and Bardock exchanged banter, had seemed to have lost his patience.

"Gradol, Sir," Tradak shouted to his commander, "I hate to interrupt, but I would like to get back to kicking this bastard's ass!"

"Kicking MY ass?!" Bardock laughed, "All you did was ruin my cloak!"

"You sonuvabitch!" Tradak screamed as he lunged forward with his ki blade, only further enraged by the saiyan's comment. Bardock dodged to the side again, then took the offensive as he shoved his left elbow into Tradak's back. The soldier's breath caught and he lost his balance for only a moment; but a moment was all Bardock needed to dash around and kick Tradak in the stomach. The red-skinned alien coughed and sputtered again, but that didn't spare him a from the saiyan's follow-up uppercut to the jaw accompanied by cheers from the toads. Instant K.O.

"S-Sir," A small, portly fighter stammered, "The scouters just registered a huge power level spike!"

"I know. I know." Gradol replied in boredom, "You shouldn't rely on scouters so much. They're easily tricked. Still, no matter. A monkey's still a monkey. All forward; attack!"

All the soldiers' auras flared up at once as they prepared to launch a combined attack. Froze could sense their ki and he knew that even at this strength, a low-class warrior like Bardock couldn't withstand that kind of barrage. Now it was his turn to intervene. He released his ki and dashed in front of the undead saiyan as the attack was launched, crossing his arms in front of him to take the brunt of the attack. There was a bright flash and all the toads took cover. When the smoke cleared, the soldiers were astounded to see this newcomer to the fight was still scratch-free.

"You, okay?" Froze asked as he exited his defensive stance and turned to face the saiyan. Bad idea.

Immediately, something seemed to snap in Bardock's brain. His face contorted into pure rage at the sight of Froze. His aura practically exploded outward, slamming everything in a 12-foot radius with a burst of air pressure (Only Froze managing to stay upright). The saiyan's hair flashed between black and gold and rose straight up as if being blown by the wind, his throat unleashing yells and screams that told a history of pain, grief, and anger.

Froze stepped backwards in fear what was happening. What did he do to provoke Bardock in such a way? The answer came in one word. A word Bardock screamed at the top of his lungs as he laid his cold, blue turquoise eyes upon Froze,

"FRIEZA!"

Bardock's attack came before Froze even had a chance to realize what was happening. The transformed saiyan practically teleported behind the Froze and swept the arcosian's legs out from under him. Bardock then delivered another kick that launched Froze straight into the air. In another rapid movement, he entered the disoriented arcosian's trajectory, caught the said being in a body lock, and slammed Froze to the ground with another cry of "FRIEZA!"

Froze couldn't think straight. He hadn't felt such intense pain in a very long time. Was this it? Was he going to die by the hand of a ghost? Mistaken for a tyrant? Bardock loomed over Froze's body and reached out his hand, arming a ki blast. 'Please don't let it end this way' Froze thought as he blacked out.

Kabix had to see what was going on. He managed to lose his parents when a cloud of dust (created by Bardock's air pressure) flooded the main room of the house. He saw the edge of town where a fight was occurring. Was that… Mr. Froze?! He was being beaten up by another guy with gold hair! Based on what his friends from a few towns over had told him, he knew it was Badland. But this wasn't right! Badland and Mr. Froze were both good guys, right? Why were the two of them fighting when the bad guys were getting up?

Then he saw something that truly shocked him. Badlands looked ready to kill Mr. Froze! He was screaming something about "Frieza". Kabix knew what was going on. Badland thought Mr. Froze was Frieza! This was all wrong! He couldn't let this happen! He dashed out screaming and stood between Badland and Froze, body spread out like a living shield.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" The young toad-boy shouted, "Mr. Froze isn't Frieza! He's not Frieza!" Tears ran down the child's face, "You're both good guys! This isn't right! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Kabix's voice appeared to reach Badlands. The man's golden hair settled back to its normal color and state, reason returning to his eyes. The warrior shook his head as he tried to come about his senses. And as they both looked to Froze, they noticed the warrior groan and return to consciousness.

"I… I'm sorry." Badlands apologized as he helped Froze stand back up, "I lost control of myself. I let hatred cloud my judgement…"

"It's okay, Mr. Badland." Kabix replied, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"I forgive you." Was all Froze said as he regained his regular, stoic visage.

Badland smiled at Kabix and the young toad flashed a cheeky grin. The child was actually overjoyed that he had saved both his heroes. But Kabix's thoughts were interrupted as a flash of pain tore through his body. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, a pinpoint wound in his stomach.

"Oh, my," Gradol remarked. The green-skinned alien was back on his feet- apparently the only soldier who had regained consciousness- and was blowing a puff of smoke from his fingertip, "I'm SO sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

A/N: And so ends Chapter 3! So, mayyyybe I didn't exactly say anything this time around about what Bardock's doing in this time period, buuuut I'll get to that. You know, eventually. Anyway, reader questions!

**Q:** "Ooh! this is definitely getting exciting! Would you take character requests?" (ShinyShiza)

**A: **Well, I'm flattered. As for the character requests: Original Character Cameos are a resounding "No." If you have an idea or request about which underrated alien fighters- Bardock, Tapion, etc- should be tossed in as the story progresses, then that's a "Maybe" depending if I can find room for them in the plot.

Also, I have a teensy question about the site. How do I make those little bar things to break up the story when I switch my Third-Person-Limited view? I want to clarify my transition and reduce potential reader confusion. If anyone can tell me, that'd be great.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry, Kid

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

Chapter 4: The Saiyan-Arcosian Team-up!

"I'm Sorry, Kid."

Froze and Bardock shot poisonous dares at Gradol, righteous fury burning in their eyes. Kabix was only a child! He didn't deserve to be hurt or, Blizzah forbid, die! Froze wasn't going to stand for this, he wasn't going to stand by and let the courageous boy die!

"Get out of here!" Froze snapped at the toads emerging from their hiding places, "Take Kabix to the nearest healing center and get yourselves to safety!"

The toads were slightly taken aback at the arcosian's sudden change in demeanor, going from cool-headed and reserved to furious and commanding. They did as they were told, though, nobody wanted to be around when the fight began. One of the mushroom-headed people scooped Kabix into his arms and ran off with the crowd to the emergency transport stations hidden belowground. Froze looked back to Gradol to see the green-skinned fighter just… Standing there?

"What? No condescensing remarks? No attempts to kill everyone escaping?" The arcosian spat with contempt.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for that after I've killed you two." Gradol replied, almost sounding bored.

That was the last straw for Froze and Bardock alike. An unspoken partnership was made between the saiyan and arcosian. The two warriors released their auras and vanished for an instant before returning to visibility around Gradol. Froze delivered a knee to the soldier's stomach while Bardock struck with an elbow to the back; a double attack that made the alien cough up a bit of blood. The two continued their assault with an all-out blitz of kicks and punches, rarely giving the green-skinned alien any chance to retaliate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gradol was contemplating how long he should lead the two weaklings on. This was nothing but acting for him; he felt absolutely no pain from their pathetic excuses for attacks! He let them go on for about another minute before releasing a burst of energy that knocked the two unlikely partners into one of the toads' buildings. It was at this moment the soldier regained his composure and smirked at the two. He felt they should know what they were up against before they died.

"I thought well I should inform you," Gradol declared with more than a hint of arrogance, "I'm not with Frieza or Cooler. I'm the leader of King Cold's Special Forces! You're too far below me to even make a dent! A dirt-class arcosian and bottom-rank saiyan can't touch someone of my breeding!" Gradol laughed as the two weaklings lifted themselves from the rubble.

There was no chance he'd lose. He could feel the strength draining from their bodies. Seems he'd placed too much force into that attack. He really needed to work on that. Gradol charged his hands with ki and fired a series of blasts at the stumbling fighters. He cackled with wicked glee as he continued his torrent with reckless abandon, destroying nearly everything in sight. He didn't let up until he was positive that he had erased the two from existence.

"Well, that takes care of that." Gradol sighed as he dusted his hands and turned around to face his ship. It was going to be real pain, waking up all those useless peons. He muttered something about being too elite for such a menial task and proceeded to stride toward the pile of unconscious soldiers, and kicked one of them lightly. Not even so much as a groan. Just wonderful.

* * *

Froze groaned from the blinding light in his eyes as he returned to conciousness and tried to recall what had transpired. Last he remembered; Grodal had played him and Bardock for suckers. He sat up looked around and saw that he wasn't alone. Toads were huddled around him, muttering and whispering- something about pulling the fighters from the rubble. The arcosian fighter shook his head again, taking in the white walls of the room and the pings and beeps of machinery that echoed from down the hallway. He was in a medical center, that he was sure of. Despite the protests of the toad doctors, Froze climbed out of bed. He had to find Kabix. He needed to make sure the kid was okay.

The arcosian wandered the hallways for a few minutes, searching for a familiar face or voice. Every time he asked a toad, all he received was a sad shake of the head and silence. There was something he wasn't being told.

"What do you mean 'fatal?!'" A familiar voice rang from a few rooms ahead. Froze followed the sound and arrived at a terrible thing to behold. Kabix was lying down in the bed, bandaged and breathing weakly. The child's parents were each in chairs aside his bed, holding his small hands and trying not to cry. Bardock was yelling at the doctor, demanding an explanation.

"What's going on?" Froze asked, trying to hide his nerves and keep his cool demeanor. All faces in the room immediately turned to him.

"I can't find an easy way to say this," The doctor replied solemnly, "But, our anatomy is different from yours. Rather than a stomach in that region where Kabix was wounded, there was a lung. I'm afraid that he isn't going to make it…"

Froze couldn't believe it. This shouldn't have been happening. Kabix didn't deserve this! And what's more, the poor thing was dying because of him. He glanced to Bardock and exchanged a morose nod. The two approached Kabix's bedside and looked down on the child.

Kabix opened his eyes and looked up at Froze and Bardock. He smiled. Froze couldn't stand it. The kid still had that stupid grin even when he didn't he was about to die!

"Badland, is it really true that you took down a hundred bandits in ten seconds?" the toad boy wheezed as he looked up to his saiyan idol.

"Yeah… Y-Yeah, I beat them up, kid…" Bardock replied, trying to choke back his sobs, "I beat them up with one fist tied behind my back…"

Kabix laughed weakly and shifted his gaze to look at Froze, "Thanks, Mr. Froze. It's not every day a kid gets to save his heroes…"

The toad boy closed his eyes one last time as the heart monitor's steady beep accelerated, then faded into a monotonous hum. Kabix was dead. The innkeeper's wife sobbed into her hands and her husband walked to her side of the bed to comfort her. Froze couldn't take it anymore and let his tears run; Bardock doing the same. The doctor left, knowing that these people need some time alone.

Froze tried to stop sobbing, but the tears kept coming out. He knew he had to go back and fight, but he needed to let the kid know, wherever his soul was, that now Froze would fight especially in his honor. The arcosian tried his best to keep a stern visage as he tore a long strip of fabric from the pale, white bedsheet laid over the body. He undid the bandages around the body's torso and pressed down on the wound as the parents ceased their own weeping and looked on in shock. Bardock regained his composure and, knowing what Froze was about to do, gave the arcosian an assuring nod. Froze turned back to the body and pressed down on the wound and guiding the blood from the body onto the strip of white cloth, permanently staining it purple.

"I'm surprised you know of our warriors' traditions." Bardock commented to the Froze as the shorter warrior wrapped the cloth around his neck like a scarf.

"Let's just say I studied the saiyans a lot when I was younger." Froze replied, finally having a grip on himself again, "Now, come on. We have a memory to honor and some soldiers to beat."

**A/N: **Well, bet none a ya'll saw that coming, didja? Next time, the Planet Fungun Arc concludes as Bardock and Froze have their final facedown with Commander Gradol! Now, for reader questions.

**Q:** cooooool does Froze know what a Super Saiyan Is? (firelifeblizzard)

**A:** Actually, no. In my headcanon, I go by the literal interpreptation of Chilled's warning. That is, "Tell my family…". As I see it, only the royal family knows about Super Saiyans.

**Q:** I'm also curious as to if their location is within North Galaxy space as down the line their actions could be picked up by King Kai, hence why I wonder. (Dark Lord Sigma).

**A;** I actually never thought about that. Though it does give me a few rather devious ideas…

As always, reviews are appreciated and tune in next time!


	5. Chapter 5: In Memory of Kabix (Part 1)

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**A/N:** Alright, so I might've fibbed a bit when I said this chapter would be the arc conclusion. Due to time restraints I'll type and upload the battle in parts and make one big chapter out of them later.

Chapter 5: In memory of Kabix!

Froze's potential released?!

(PART 1)

"Alright, you peons, Hurry it up!" Commander Gradol barked as his unit scurried about, looting the small toad village, "Take everything of worth and then we're hitting the next city!"

Normally, the standard procedure was to destroy the village after looting, but the clients had paid premium this time and that meant that most buildings would be left intact so the new inhabitants didn't freeze their asses of. Oh, LORD, how Gradol hated premium. It was so damn difficult not to bust up villages and cities! He had already driven the price down by trashing half of this one in his fight earlier that day. He looked out on the horizon and took note of the sunset over the dusty, barren desert. Not exactly the homeliest planet to most, but there were sapient species that'd pay through the nose for a planet like this. He pondered whether or not he could convince the clients that the village was wrecked when he arrived, but was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud *SMASH*! He spun about to face source of the sound only to behold his least favorite soldier had dropped an artifact. A certain teenage female cadet with blue skin and long yellow hair.

"YOU TWIT!" The commander snapped at the girl, "I swear, you don't deserve to be Salza's cousin!" The girl started to quiver slightly in fear, "Honestly," Gradol continued, "I don't know how the hell you ended up on my unit when you're so damn timid!" Tears began to roll down the girl's cheeks, but she simply whimpered and frantically continued her pointless effort of picking up the pieces.

About to snap at the incompetent cadet again, Gradol was distracted by the feeling of something green-skinned alien couldn't exactly sense ki, per se, but he did have a fine intuition. He knew when someone was coming. And his intuition proved correct as the two warriors he thought he had defeated earlier, the saiyan and the arcosian, flew into sight and touched down the ground in front of him. He stood his ground, but his cowardly soldiers fled onto the ship or into houses.

"Funny, I thought you two were ashes by now." Gradol chuckled, "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, though. Monkeys always had a knack for persistence. And don't even get me started on Frost Demons." He smirked inwardly as he noticed the arcosian's reaction to the insult.

"You're not going to win this time, Gradol." Bardock growled, "The Planet Trade won't be claiming this world."

"We won't let our guards down this time, so don't expect an easy win!" The arcosian declared.

Gradol just shrugged in response. He had a tight schedule, best not to waste time bantering with these two during the rematch. He still had a long work week ahead of him. The commander took his stance and his opponents took theirs. The tension in the air was extremely thick, even perhaps too much to be cut with a butter knife. The wind howled through the vacant buildings and the darkness fell on the planet as the day came to an end. The darkness of the night seemed to reflect the vengeance in his adversaries' hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about this situation for ya'll, but at least I'm not disappearing for two months and leaving you with nothing. Anyway, reader questions!

**Q:** I actually was wondering if you'd be putting in the character's power levels up at all, I'm curious as to where Bardock and Froze are on the strength scale. Other then that is aware your story apparently takes place in the same universe as his story? I wouldn't want you getting in trouble after all.

**A:** Power levels? Nah. The whole point of power levels was their pointlessness. And yes, I did ask Mr. Arkham for permission. But I feel I should clarify now that while his fic and mine share a universe, the stories will not be crossing over. Mine will be taking place in the reaches of outer space while his is currently more confined to Earth. But as you will see later on, there was a very specific reason I asked to share a universe with him.

Until next time, everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: In Memory of Kabix (Part 2)

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**A/N:** Alright, so I might've fibbed a bit when I said this chapter would be the arc conclusion. Due to time restraints I'll type and upload the battle in parts and make one big chapter out of them later.

Chapter 5: In memory of Kabix!

Froze's potential released?!

(Part 2)

Froze and Bardock made the first move. Froze channeled his ki into his right arm, while Bardock lunged in and kept Gradol occupied. Once he felt his attack fully charged, Froze zipped behind Gradol while his saiyan partner ducked out of the way.

"Try this on for size!" The arcosian declared, releasing the concentrated ki from his fingertips in a blade-like swipe, "**DEATH WAVE!"**

The force of the attack was strong enough to knock Gradol thirty feet away, where Bardock was waiting to deliver a punch that sent the green-skinned fighter flying into the air and into the full nelson of an awaiting Froze, who then body slammed the commander into the ground. Gradol kept his senses about him and elbowed the arcosian in the stomach (More precisely, the bio-gem). The blow made Froze let go of the commander who took the advantage of the moment to gather his ki and blast his opponent.

"I'm one of King Cold's most elite fighters! What makes you think you can beat me?" Gradol snarled as he guarded a downward swipe from Bardock, "I've led the extermination of thousands of planets. You know what that translates to?" He punched the saiyan clean across the face, "Trillions of people!" He lifted Bardock by the armor's collar and began punching the saiyan repeated in the stomach. "You saiyans have such a redemption streak!" Punch "Do you think you're wiping yourselves clean of any guilt?" Punch "One of the stragglers I killed! Name was Bruss!" Punch "He was acting like you! All high and mighty! He called himself the planet's protector!" Punch "You're all hypocrites!"

The PTO elite propelled a ki-powered fist into Bardock's jaw and sent him into the air. Froze in the meantime had recovered from the elbow and flew into the air to catch the flung Bardock.

"We've got to think up a new plan." Froze said to Bardock as they descended to the ground far from Gradol, "He's too strong right now. Do you think you can do that golden-glowy-hair thing from earlier?"

"I'm not sure," Bardock replied, "I can't quite transform at will yet. I think I need to be really angry or under heavy stress. What about you? Can't you just transform? You're an arcosian, right? You must have, what, a bazillion transformations?"

Froze averted his gaze.

"Right?" Bardock asked again.

"I... I'm sorry..." Froze muttered.

"What? Do you want us to lose?!" The saiyan exclaimed, "You're an arcoian! You have three more forms! You can transform!"

"I can't..." The smaller warrior replied.

"Are you messing with me?!" Bardock shouted, "This is no time for jokes!"

Froze turned around and stared his partner dead in the eyes with frustration and anguish.

"I CAN'T TRANSFORM! I JUST CAN'T, DAMMIT!"

* * *

**A/N:** Another plot bomb. Made a slight change to this part in order to make the ending flow better. All of you who were confused earlier as to Froze's transforming (Or lack thereof), hold your horses. You'll get your explanation as the story progresses.


	7. Chapter 5: In Memory of Kabix (Part 3)

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

Chapter 5: In Memory of Kabix!

Froze's potential unleashed (Part 3)

"What do you mean you can't transform?!" Bardock snapped at the arcosian.

"I mean I can't transform! Not in the 19 years I've been alive!" Froze yelled, "They told me I was born completely sealed! That's why I was exiled! I'm just too weak!"

Bardock looked on his ally with pity. He had no clue Froze had been exiled. He didn't even know arcosians did that. Sure saiyans would look down on weaker members of the species, but nobody was completely cast out. Of course, the news was nothing compared to the fact that Froze couldn't unseal any power. They had no options. No strength. No means to fight.

Froze looked down. He and Bardock were pondering the same thing. How could they fight back? He turned to Bardock, and then noticed behind the saiyan what may just be their tide-turner in this fight.

"Bardock, shouldn't you be an oozaru right now? The moon is full." The arscosian inquired.

"I had special contact lenses designed for me." Bardock answered, "They block the moon's blutz waves so I don't wreck the planet."

"Well, then…" Froze replied with a conspiratorial grin, "Maybe you should 'accidentally lose your contacts."

Bardock nodded. He liked the way this kid thought. He reached up to his face and removed each lens. Immediately, blood pumped into his eyes. His muscle mask increased immensely, rough brown hair growing everywhere as his body began multiplying in size. Froze looked on in amazement. He could already feel the enormity of the ki increase. He had read that the saiyans lose control as oozaru. He sure hoped Bardock remembered that he was an ally.

"Don't worry," Bardock's voice rumbled from a hog-like snout, "I'm fully capable of suppressing my instincts in this state. Now, what's the plan?"

Froze simply grinned.

* * *

Damn. Where could those two be? Gradol grumbled in frustration as he scanned the horizon for those two pesky instincts. Where the hell could they hide? His intuition might be losing its touch. He descended to the ground and looked about again. He noticed a light in this distance. It wasn't a star… Oh, damn.

The commander was slammed with a gigantic ki blast. Stumbling to his feet, he shook the spots from his vision. He then saw the source of the attack. An oozaru. A freaking oozaru. He really was having a crap week. And who did he see mounted on the monkey's shoulder? The arcosian. Double damn.

The oozaru's fist connected with the force of a freight train as it pounded Graol into the ground. Then it let back to allow the arcosian to swing in for a hit. The arcosian was actually managing to do damage and pierced the armor. Gradol grabbed the arcosian's leg and threw it into the oozaru. The commander took this chance to concentrate his ki and dash forward, ramming his fist into the arcosian's bio-gem. He heard a small *Crack* and smirked, thinking he had broken the small being's bones. On the contrary, he had just released a deadly force…

* * *

A/N: Dayung. Put all together, this'll be a big chapter. And since some people asked...

**Froze:** 500,000

**Bardock:** 450,000

**Bardock (Super):** **$%&$^%$^#^**

**Bardock (Oozaru)**: 700,000

**Gradol:** 900,000

I won't be doing this power level thing too long, by the way.


	8. Chapter 5: In Memory of Kabix (Finale)

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

Chapter 5: In Memory of Kabix!

Froze's potential unleashed (Part 4)

Froze coughed up blood as Gradol pulled his fist away. White-hot pain flashed through his body. He wasn't able to examine the source, though, as Gradol kept up with an endless blitz of punches that kept the arcosian suspended in mid-air. Froze thought it wouldn't end, but a burst of energy blew the commander ten feet away. Froze tried his best to stand, a difficult task in his state.

"Did you do that, Bardock?" The arcosian groaned. The great ape shook its head 'no' in response. Froze looked down to examine the damage Gradol had dealt. When he saw what the commander had done, he realized where the blast had come from. He needed to get away. "Bardock, I need you to hold back Gradol…" Bardock didn't ask questions, but nodded in response.

Froze ascended into the air and took off as fast as his body would allow. On the ground, Bardock kept Gradol at bay with stomps and pounds. The arcosian had certainly found a good friend in the saiyan. After flying several kilometers away, Froze touched back to the ground, clutching his chest. Leaning against a rock, another inspection of his torso revealed what he had suspected before. His central bio-gem had been cracked right down the middle.

This was bad. Very bad. The official story may be that bio-gems only play a role in attracting mates, but the real biological purpose of the body stones was a closely guarded secret of the arcosian race. When an arcosian was in a sealed form, the bio-gems contained his power. Bio-gems were sturdy, but if broken, they released too much power for the sealed form to contain. Normally this wouldn't be a problem as an arcosian could just release a seal to distribute the power safely, but Froze couldn't transform. He was caught in a flux state and needed to release the extra energy.

Froze's aura flared up into the sky, reaching higher than he had ever thought it could. His purple scarf flapped in the wind. He had to go back to the fight. He could release the power there and take down Gradol at the same time. The crack in the gem hurt like hell, but he couldn't let that stop him. If the energy wasn't let off, he'd blow and take the planet with him. He rocketed into the air and flew off like a jet in the direction of the battle.

* * *

Bardock was in a tight spot. He had taken more than a fair share of damage and it had been five minutes since Gradol had cutoff his tail. As it stood now, Gradol had Barcok lying on his back in the dirt, one foot planted on the saiyan's chest. The commander grinned cruelly as he repeatedly pressured his foot down on his adversary's torso. "This is far too easy!" Gradol laughed, "You're nothing without your tail! This is even easier than that stupid little mushroom boy from earlier!"

That did it for Bardock. His rage exploded outward in a golden aura as he ascended into his super saiyan form. The sudden kiai burst was strong enough to knock over the PTO officer and give Bardock the opportunity to fight again. The super saiyan glared at Gradol; it was his turn for payback. It was time Kabix was avenged. He prepared a gigantic ball of ki and prepared to hurl it, but Gradol suddenly began convulsing. A fear-induced seizure, maybe? Well, that theory went in the wastebasket when Gradol, still spasming, apparently levitated into the air, then shot off like a bullet towards a rock face. Sensing a titanic ki signature, Bardock dashed off in the same direction and, able to match the speed of the commander's attacker, was astonished to behold Froze moving faster than the normal eye could track.

"Froze?!" The saiyan exclaimed in awe as he viewed his ally land blow after merciless blow to the PTO commander. He kept up as he saw the one-sided fight as it eventually returned to the village. He thought the battle had been won until Gradol landed a lucky sucker punch across the arcosian's face. Froze was knocked back but Bardock managed to catch him. The god-worthy ki made the shorter warrior's skin hot to the touch, but it was already fading.

"You alright?" The super being asked his companion, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Once again," The Froze panted in reply, "I'll give you the details later. But right now, I need you to punch me in the bio-gem… Hurry… It's already healing…"

"What's that going to do for you?!" Bardock exclaimed. The arcosian weakly coughed in response and pointed over his comrade's shoulder. "Never mind, Bardock…" Froze wheezed, "It's too late..." And with that that the frost demon fell unconscious.

Bardock swiveled his head towards Gradol, whose aura was increasing and form was changing. "You've got to be kidding me." The super saiyan shouted in astonishment, "He transforms too?!"

"Who doesn't these days?" The now-monstrous commander snarled, "Now, it's time for you to-" but the terrifying Gradol never finished his sentence. Instead, he was hit from behind by an energy blast and, in such a damaged state, fell to the ground. Dead. From behind the tumbling form came the sight of the duo's hero, a young-looking female with blue skin sporting PTO armor.

"TAKE THAT, YOU DICK OF A LEADER!" The girl shouted at the commander's fallen body, "I QUIT!"

Bardock gave an impressed whistle. This chick, whoever she was, had guts. "Say, uh, girl," The super saiyan called out the young soldier, "My ally and I are going to be commandeering that ship." He shot her a 'play along' look and hoped she would still be on his side.

The girl seemed to take the hint. She winked conspiratorially at Bardock and hit herself a few times. "Oh, no!" She feign-shrieked to her fellow soldiers (Who were still hidden away rather than watching the fight), "They're too much! We have to do what they say! AHHH!"

Bardock laughed to himself and slung Froze's arm up over his soldier for a carry assist. "I like your style, girl." He said as he passed her on the ramp. When on board, the saiyan put on his voice of authority.

"Alright, worms!" He declared to the PTO soldiers emerging from their hiding places, "We're in charge here now and the first order of business is to get my friend here to a healing tank!" The doctors among the crew immediately scuttled about and, with quite the visible degree of trembling, carried the unconscious arcosian to the healing tanks. Bardock glanced back to see the ship's entrance ramp closing and the blue-skinned girl climbing back aboard. "Hey, girl, come here." Bardock said as he strode to the control panel and set in new destination coordinates. The girl obeyed and strode over to his side and stood at attention.

"What is it, sir?" She asked with a salute.

"Hey, none of that." Bardock laughed as the ship ascended into the air, "I just wanted to ask what your name was." The girl relaxed.

"Cadet- I mean- Ranch." The girl replied.

"Well, Ranch," the super saiyan responded, "Until my friend is well again, you're my second-in-command."

As the Planet Trade ship departed Planet Fungun, everyone on board knew that things were going to get very different.

* * *

**A/N: **And the planet Fungun Arc comes to a close! I know that "Ranch" is a dressing, but people use it as a dipping sauce sometimes! And I know it sounds half-arsed, but I think bio-gems heal quickly (Within 15-30 minutes). Anyway, the next chapter, in order to burn a little in-story time and flesh out characters some more, will be a filler. Now, reader questions!

**Q: **I assumed that Froze was already in his fourth form, at least from the pictures that show him, but I will have to question his age. Arcosians can live for several thousand years. Isn't 19 too young for a creature like Froze to be up and about?

**A: **Due to his height and more decorative build, I felt he was in his sealed form. When it comes to age, as I took it, the arcosians age like we do, then remain in their prime for centuries. From an evolutionary perspective, it would make sense as their ancestors would need to remain in their prime for extended time in order o massively reproduce and ensure survival on such a harsh world like Arcos. And besides, I like the idea of Froze being young.

Also, no more power levels. I know you'll be disappointed, but it hurts my brain to think on the massive scale that power levels have come to require.

Next time: "Bardock's Vision"


	9. Chapter 6: Bardock's Vision

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**Chapter 6: Christening the ship!**

**Bardock's vision?!**

It had been a week since the battle on Fungun. Froze was back up and about, and was training non-stop. Ever since the bio-gem had shattered and healed back up, he had been feeling stronger than ever. The training of course, was physical sparring only, as most ki techniques he and Bardock possessed would probably blow up the ship. When not training, he had taken time to get to know the crew. Ranch was particularly interesting.

He had sparred with her a few times and already she had revealed herself to be an incredible fighter. She was capable of holding her own against him and carrying on a casual conversation at the same time. Apparently the girl was a first cousin of Salza; the top warrior of Cooler's armored squadron. She was far gentler than her cousin. She loved fighting, but for fun, not life-or-death. "So why are you on this squadron?" Froze had asked. "My family's been impressed soldiers of the Cold family for generations." Ranch had replied. It figured those bastards would force a peace-loving girl like Ranch to fight. He wondered how many generations this had gone on. It was sad, really.

Bardock and Froze had spent time exchanging stories and building an actual friendship. According to Bardock, Frieza had personally blown up Planet Vegeta (And while astounding most crew on the ship, Froze thought it was a pretty "Frieza-ish thing to do), and that Frieza's attack had somehow sent him backwards in time. When Froze had asked how, Bardock simply shrugged and gave him a "Hell-If-I-Know" look. Bardock then gave him the rest of the story, how he defeated Lord Chilled, became a "Super Saiyan," and was returned to the present on Planet Fungun. When Froze asked how he came back, Bardock shrugged again and gave him the same look.

Bardock had taken charge of the ship and the first thing he had done- after being healed, of course, was raid the ship's artillery for a newer model of armor. He chose the same color scheme as his old set with a blue undersuit and blue-green mix battle vest sans the pads. And, after scrounging around a bit, he managed to find armored red gauntlets and boots from a model earlier to his.

"What's with the mix and match?" Froze asked, looking on as Bardock tied his headband back up.

"I'm not wearing some simple gloves and boots that don't offer any protection. This 'improved' armor actually seems less effective in terms of defense." The saiyan then noticed something he hadn't really thought of before, and now he felt it deserved a comment, "Froze, you're not wearing any clothes."

The arcosian perked an eyebrow at the comment. Indecency standards didn't really apply to his race. Their "naughty bits" were stored internally until they were needed. Bardock did have a point, though. It was a bit awkward being the only naked person on the ship. "Fine…" Froze consented, pulling on a purple jumpsuit resembling some kind of overalls. The lack of sleeves allowed his wide, natural shoulder pads room and let him retain his full range of arm movement.

Froze wasn't going to lie, it felt weird wearing clothes. He and Bardock strode back out onto the bridge, drawing many eyes as crew members gazed at Froze's state of dress. The arcosian actually felt more than a tad awkward, especially when he had to tear the back to let out his tail. Hopefully eyes would be off him this evening. According to Ranch, it was the weekly music night on the ship. 'I guess even bloodthirsty soldiers need a break once in a while' thought the arcosian.

* * *

Everyone was lying about in the ship's lounge. It was a wide room with a bar, plenty of tables, and a small stage that currently had its curtains closed. Laughter and cursing carried through the air in the relaxing light. Froze and Bardock looked about and took a seat at a table where some soldiers were playing cards. The soldiers turned their heads to the two fighters and dealt them in. Froze didn't play much, but he knew this game. Race around the board getting by getting points earned through pairs, triplets, and sets adding to fifteen. Froze lost a few times, but he quickly learned the nuances of the game (Not to mention the "tells" of his opponents) and started pulling several wins. He was revealing his winning hand when the curtain on stage unexpectedly pulled open. All heads in the room rotated to the stage to see the band let out an upbeat, jazzy tune. The heads turned back away like they were disappointed. Bardock and Froze wondered why, but returned to the game, pausing every once in a while to give applause after a number.

It was about an hour later that the musicians stopped. Then one of them stood up and spoke to the audience. "Now for the moment you have all been waiting for!" He declared to the soldiers, whose enthusiasm had skyrocketed, "I bring you your favorite singer and mine, Ranch!"

Bardock sputtered on his drink and Froze took a moment to process. Had they heard that right? It turns out that indeed they had when Ranch strode on stage in a green dress. She snapped her fingers and the band started up a new song, this one more soothing and blues-like. Her voice danced in the song's lyrics and she had everyone's full attention. After two or three numbers, Ranch bowed and left the stage to everyone's applause. Froze turned his attention back to the game and laid down another winning hand, but nobody was really paying attention. They were all talking about Ranch's performance.

"What do you think, Frost Demon?" A soldier asked the arcosian, giving him a little nudge, "Ranch was really just recruited for this. She ain't that strong, but she had to do something for the Cold Family. So they hired her for this."

"She's… Certainly a strong singer…" Froze replied, a little unnerved by the soldier's invasion of his personal space.

"Ain't one soldier on this ship who hasn't wanted to kiss that gal!" The soldier laughed, "Believe, you two'll be no exception!"

* * *

Froze looked out on the passing planets and stars from the ship's large viewing window. He hadn't been able to sleep and so he came out here to do thinking. As he was, his strength was dwarfed by so many other fighters. He hadn't cared before that he couldn't transform, but his sense of helplessness at the hands of a Super Saiyan and Gradol still lingered.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Questioned a voice from behind him. Froze turned to see Ranch striding up beside him in her pajamas; sheesh this was going to get awkward. "Sorry if this bothers you. It just kinda calms me to look out into space. You okay?"

"No," Froze replied, "I'm still thinking about Fungun. I was so weak and I can't get stronger without transforming. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm actually trying to find a way to increase my strength by breaking my bio-gems." He looked at her, "I need to be stronger. An arcosian that's weak is no arcosian at all."

Ranch just looked away from the glass to gaze at the short warrior, "You shouldn't obey standards of the people who exiled you. Why do you care so much?" Froze looked at her. He actually didn't know why.

"But look at me." The yellow-haired Brench continued, breaking her eye contact and looking to the ground, "I'm such a hypocrite, still caring what the other soldiers think of my strength. I know that my family's bloodthirsty. They pretty much disowned me for being too soft. But I still want to see my mom and dad…" She appeared ready to cry. Froze knew that they were alike and, knowing himself, could tell she didn't like people seeing her cry.

"You looked nice tonight," the arcosian complimented, looking away so she didn't see him blush.

"Thanks…" Ranch muttered, a small smile returning to her face, "So, I was thinking the ship needed a real name." she stated, looking back out the window, "It's not exactly PTO property anymore and 'Unit 724' doesn't really give it any love. Did you have any ideas?"

Froze thought for a moment, "I can't come up with anything right now," He told her, "But I'll let you know if I think of something."

Ranch had a little lightbulb moment, "I think I heard Bardock in the training area on my way here. Let's go see him! I'm sure he'll have a name!" Before Froze could reply, the young Brench had grabbed his arm and was dragging him down the hall.

* * *

"Ka…. Me..." Bardock chanted as he cupped his palms, then motioned his arms and joined them at his side, "Ha… Me…" A small ki sphere charged between his palms, "HA!" He reached out and launched a weak, blue energy beam that didn't even reach an arm's length in front of him. "Dammit." The saiyan muttered in frustration, "Still not right. I thought I had it that time." He had decided to try and learn a technique he had seen his son Kakarot apply in his visions. The Kamehameha. He almost had it. One more try and he'd be done for the night.

"Ka… Me…" the saiyan chanted once more, focusing his ki, "Ha… Me…" He followed the motions, cupping his hands, "HA!" This time the beam was strong and struck the target dead-on. When the smoke cleared, the target was wrecked!

That's when Bardock heard the door slide open and hurried footsteps dash into the room. He swiveled around and saw Froze and Brench, the latter wearing pajamas and the former being nude as usual.

"I just felt a huge spike in ki," Froze commented, "What happened?"

"I was just testing a new techni-" Bardock's sentence was cut off as a throbbing pain struck his head. It felt like his soul was being torn from his body as the image before his eyes warped to a location unknown. 'No… I thought these powers were gone…' The saiyan thought as he gazed upon the scene playing out before him.

* * *

_Froze, Ranch, Bardock, and a slew of other strange warriors stood in space before what looked like the entire Planet Trade Organization. They looked tired, damaged. One of them, a tall man with a mowhawk, spoke up. His words were muffled. The group then charged forward, massive ki flowed from all of them as they let loose their true powers._

* * *

Bardock snapped back to reality. He was lying on the ground with Froze and Ranch hovering over him.

"Is he alright?" Came Ranch's nervous voice.

"He's fine." Froze replied, "He told me he was given the ability to see the future by the last Kanassan. It's odd he'd have a vision now, though. He told me he hadn't experienced any in a long- Oh, he's awake." The two made room for Bardock to sit back up.

"I don't know why I saw what I did…" Bardock sighed, drawing a weird look from the other two as he stood up, "But I know that we'll be fighting the Planet Trade." At this the two other warriors simply gave him weird looks, "We won't be doing it alone, though… We had assembled a team of fighters that was incredibly powerful."

"You can't be serious." Froze retorted, "The whole Planet Trade?"

Bardock explained his vision to his friends, describing as best he could the other warriors he had seen. They took it in a tad hesitantly, but they believed him. Bardock was feeling pretty exhausted after the vision and decided to turn in for the night.

"Wait!" Ranch called out before he left the room, "We came here to ask you if you had an idea for the name of the ship. It was pointless to ask. All three warriors were thinking the same thing. Without meaning to, they all spoke one word simultaneously,

"The Rebel."

* * *

**A/N:** Bardock has seen what will become the G-Fighters. As every Dragonball fan could probably deduce who the fighters are from even the most brief descriptions, I only gave you one of them. You'll have to wait and find out who the rest are. Now, for a reader question.

**Q: **I have to admit, the end of the fight was a bit of a let down. It was nice that Ranch finally stood up for herself, but to kill Gradol (Especially after he had transformed) with one attack after so much trouble that Bardock and Froze had been having leaves things a little lackluster. Unless of course, she is stronger than Bardock or Froze. (Cosmic Cannon)

**A:** Sorry for the disappointment. In my head, such a long fight and having damaged armor left Gradol in a vunerable state. Your power level isn't going to save you from a cheap shot. I also meant to introduce Ranch properly. I myself am not actually pleased with my own writing and in the future I'm probably going to rewrite the fic.

Anyhow, until next time!


	10. Chapter 7: Enter Pikkon

**A/N:** Alright, I'll give you guys one or two more chapters to try and guess my naming pun with Pikkon's species. Nobody's guessed it yet.

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**Chapter 7: The Sleeping Man!**

**Enter Pikkon?!**

It had been a few days since Bardock's vision and The Rebel was starting to run low on fuel and supplies (Mainly due to Bardock's devouring of the provisions). In order to restock, they had landed on Frieza Planet 643. Froze, Ranch, and Bardock disembarked, the saiyan wearing a heavily hooded cloak and a mask to hide his recognizable features. They had agreed to meet up at the ship in an hour or two after picking a few things up from the market.

Ranch had been staring at a few select items in a jewelry display. She thought it high time she treated herself to something nice. She was so absorbed in the decision she almost didn't notice the shop owner trying to speak to her. "What was that?" The young Brench asked, taking her head up from the glass case. The merchant shook his head in tad annoyance, "I said you're the second group of soldiers I've seen around here today." That caught Ranch's interest as she handed the merchant credits for a pretty-looking set of earrings, "The second?" she asked, "Who were the first?" The merchant completed the transaction, "A group led by 'Kanchapp.' I think that was his name." he replied.

Ranch gave a nod to the merchant and shook his hand to thank him. Under the surface, though, she was panicking. PTO soldiers could kill her and the others if the truth leaked out about Bardock's commandeering of The Rebel…

"I've gotta find those two right away…" She muttered to herself as she broke into a run.

* * *

The arcosian and saiyan in question were far out of the city, the wastelands just outside the boundaries to be precise. The two had been itching to spar for real ever since they had gotten off the craft. Currently they were moving too fast for the naked eye to contend with and were leaving craters all over the place as they sent each other crashing to the ground over and over.

Froze swiped a small dribble of blood from his mouth and smirked. Bardock was training in his Super Saiyan state and causing some obvious damage (Bruises and scorch marks covered nearly every inch of both fighters' bodies!), but Froze was really enjoying this fight. Damaging his own bio-gem before the fight was dealing him substantial pain, but kept pumping awesome power into his body. Granted, he had to crack it over and over and it barely kept him at pace with Bardock, so he cracked another to his opponent's amazement. The Super Saiyan took a pause for breath and gazed at Froze with uncertainty, observing the arcosian's aura expand outward to encompass everything in a 20-meter radius.

"You sure you should be putting such a strain on your body?" Bardock asked as his own body gave into the strain of the super form, leaving his hair to fall back into its normal state and color. Froze, on the other hand, didn't seem to pay attention and rushed his comrade with an elbow to the jaw. Bardock was pushed back, then flash-stepped behind Froze and delivered a powerful kick to the arcosian's side. Froze recover his senses and in turn flash-stepped behind Bardock and delivered a punch to his opponent's back. Bardock was again sent flying, only to rush Froze and drive him into the ground. Froze returned the blow by using both his legs to kick Bardock in the stomach and sent the saiyan flying yet again. Bardock was about to rush back again when the two noticed an object streaking across the sky. It certainly wasn't a meteor, but it didn't seem large enough to be a PTO cruiser. An attack ball, maybe. The two gathered what little ki they had left and rocketed in the direction of the oddity.

Kanchapp's eyes followed the path of the falling object, and then tracked the two ki signatures with his scouter. Normally such things would make the small device explode, but his had been specially modified to track power levels and scale them in relativity. Despite his curiosity, he had to remain at his command post and direct the ship's refueling and restocking.

"Abo! Kado!" He barked at the twin soldiers who were playing cards on the grass, "Go investigate that falling object and the two ki signatures in pursuit!" The two nodded picked up their game and flew off in pursuit.

* * *

Froze and Bardock landed alongside the huge crater left in the ground. That was an attack ball in the center, all right. The two approached it carefully, not knowing what kind of warrior was inside. That was when Froze noticed something. He knelt down towards the front of the pod and looked at the symbol on the hatch.

"Take a look at this," He said to Bardock, motioning for the saiyan to join him in the pod's examination, "Isn't this the mark of Cooler's Amored Squadron?"

Bardock crouched beside him and nodded, "I think so. Ranch could probably tell us for- Speak of the devil here she comes" he commented as the two felt the ki signature of the brench in question approaching. He turned back to Froze, "We should probably back up from this thing." The arcosian nodded as the two retreated to a safe distance.

It was a few minutes before Ranch arrived. It was odd, though. She looked hectic. Something was up, "What's wrong?" Froze asked. The brench took a deep breath and exclaimed, "There's a Planet Trade unit here!"

Aw, crap.

* * *

Abo and Kado were flying at top speed (Though, unbeknownst to them, it was far below their quarries' top speeds). Abo, the blue twin whose head ended in a point, looked to his brother, "So," He asked, "Do you remember our set up?" Kado, the red twin whose head was topped with two small spikes, shook his head negative, "Sorry, Abo. I completely forgot." The two twins sighed in unison and mourned the loss of their good game. Their scouters beeped and told them to turn right in 400 meters. Time to really focus on the job.

* * *

Froze sensed the ki immediately. Two similar signatures approaching at a high speed. He looked to Bardock, "Do you feel that?"He asked, Bardock nodded in response, "I sure do. It feels like one person divided in two."

Ranch apparently still hadn't fully learned ki sensing and was still worrying about this "Kanchapp" guy. Froze turned to Bardock, who seemed to be thinking about the name. The arcosian turned away from both of them and focused on the ball, "Well, if he wants this," The arcosian said as he levitated the ball from the ground, "It can't be good. Let's get it back to the ship."

* * *

Some time later, the trio had returned to The Rebel. The pod was docked into the science bay to find out who or what was contained within. Ranch was discussing escape options with the navigators, trying to figure out a valid route that could best evade this "Kanchapp" guy. Froze and Bardock were in healing tanks after their intense training earlier. What ran through those guys' heads sometimes was a mystery to her. Wiping themselves out when they were all supposed to be on this planet to refuel only. She could understand it a bit as the two hadn't been able to go all out on the ship, but still! Her thoughts were interrupted as a reptilian crew scientist spoke up.

"Miss Ranch," He said, "We've identified the being inside the attack ball. He's a puranten. Actually, the last one. Lord Cooler and the Armored Squad captured Planet Puranter a few days ago. The only item on their damage report was an attack ball stolen by a puranten fighter that stood up to them. Basic logic thus tells us that this man in the pod is that same puranten fighter. The stasis system is not very compatible with puranten biology, though, and even if we were to remove him he would remain asleep for at least a few hours."

Ranch took a minute to absorb this information, then diverted he attention again as she had to head off to the medical bay to meet with Bardock and Froze, who had finished their stay in the healing chambers. Thank the deities the new chambers didn't require their users to disrobe. She had the reptilian scientist meet them with her and it was decided among the four to remove the puranten from the attack ball and place him in the medical bay to recuperate. Ranch dispatched the reptilian to take charge in freeing the puranten warrior, ordered the healing chamber operators with him, and led the saiyan and arcosian to the bridge where they discussed a plan of action.

* * *

Abo and Kado detected the change in the direction of the power levels and followed them to another PTO ship. From the markings on the side, it was one of King Cold's. They decided to investigate further and landed outside the craft. Abo knocked on the door. From what they could hear, there was a little bit of commotion inside the ship before Salza's cousin Ranch emerged (Albeit looking a tad frazzled). Oh, so this was Gradol's unit.

"Cadet Ranch reporting, sirs!" The young brench declared with a salute. Abo and Kado returned the salute and spoke in alternating sentences.

"We're here on behalf of Kanchapp of the Planet Trade Organization."

"We noticed several extremely high powers levels and a falling object containing another."

"Kanchapp requests Commander Gradol's presence aboard our ship to confer!"

"Please present Gradol to us so we may escort him to our cruiser to explain the situation."

The brench stammered with the nervousness that was half of what made her famous (Her singing being the other half), "W-Well… Er… Ah… Commander G-Gradol is… Ah… Sick! He's come d-down with a bad case of... Um, Explosions! M-Maybe you could bring Kanchapp here…?"

Abo and Kado gave Ranch a "WTF" look. The hell was "Explosions?" Something was up and Kanchapp needed to see this in person to figure it out. The two nodded begrudgingly.

"We'll be back in an hour." The two said simultaneously as they flew off.

* * *

Ranch strode back into The Rebel, closing the door on her way in. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Now Kanchapp was coming?! THE Kanchapp?! She couldn't take this! She could just- Just- "AAAAAAAAAHHH!"- Scream. Her piercing cry of frustration caught the attention of everyone onboard. Froze and Bardock rushed to her side, having just left the healing chamber.

"What's going on?" Froze asked with more than obvious concern. Ranch shook her head. "The PTO found us. They don't know Gradol's dead yet or that we're rebelling. I managed to get them to leave, but they're coming back." Tears ran down the brench girl's face as the stress she had been dealing with for the past few hours finally overtook her. She slid down the wall and onto the floor, then wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried. Bardock and Froze sat down beside her.

"I don't understand." The saiyan said to her with confusion, "You were handling everything fine up until now." Ranch looked at him in sadness. "You don't know me," she replied tearily, "I can't handle this. I'm not made for this! Not being a soldier! Not being a leader! I'm just a slave to the PTO!"

Bardock placed a hand on her shoulder, "You were amazing today, Ranch. Don't forget that. Most people would've cracked under the pressure you were under. You kept going. You think you can't handle leadership, but I couldn't ask for a better left hand."

* * *

Froze was speechless. He never knew what to say at a time like this. He wasn't very good at sentimental stuff. Bardock could do it, but not him. He stood up and looked at his two comrades, "Come on," He muttered, "Weeping isn't going to help us right now. We need to prepare for this guy. What was his name, again?"

"Kanchapp." Ranch replied, drying her eyes. That's when Bardock cracked up, seemingly remembering what it was he was thinking of earlier. "Kanchapp?!" He laughed, "That floor-mopper's a unit leader now?!"

Ranch gave the saiyan a glare. "He's known as one of Frieza's harshest commanders!" She snapped. Bardock only laughed harder. "Oh, please! You'll make me bust a gut! When I knew him, he was one of those guys who lie to himself he'd have everyone working for him someday!"

Ranch went purple in the face with anger, taking everyone aback, Froze especially, "Will you take this seriously?!" She yelled, "The point is that Kanchapp is going to be here! We need a plan! Now get serious!"

Bardock stopped laughing and Froze understood why. Kanchapp may have been pathetic when Bardock was a member of the PTO, but there was no telling how tough he was in this timeline. He sobered up and stood, helping Ranch up to her feet. "One thing, though," He said, "Who was that green stiff we passed on our way out of the medical bay?"

"A puranten fighter," Interjected one of the scientists, who had conveniently decided to join the conversation, "According to the name symbol on his hat, he goes by 'Pikkon.' He's the last member of his race."

The trio took a moment to think. Bardock and Froze described Pikkon's appearance to Ranch. They thought again. A fighter who could hold his own against Cooler… Would likely have a vendetta against the PTO… And looked like one of the fighters in Bardock's vision… He had to be their next "recruit."

"We can think about this later," Froze spoke up, "I think I have a plan for when Kanchapp gets here. Bardock and I suppress our power levels. Then you lead the guy in here while we hide behind the door. Then we spring out and attack him."

He knew it was a stupid plan, but they had to accept it because a soldier on lookout outside declared that Kanchapp was landing with Abo and Kado in tow. Ranch ran outside to greet him and block his view of Bardock and Froze taking their positions.

* * *

Kanchapp knew that something was up. He had his doctors check the entire database. No such thing as "Explosions" was filed in there. 'Of course, common sense would tell you that.' he thought. He strode up to face some Brench cadet who led him stammeringly into the ship. His scouter beeped as he passed through the door. He ducked as two warriors sprung out from around the sides to attack him, only to knock into each other. Thank goodness he had been eating the fruit of the Tree of Might. Otherwise, he might not have reacted in time.

"Let me guess," He said drolly, "You mutinied?" The Brench suddenly tensed and swung about into a fighting stance. Kanchapp sighed, "In that case," He said, "Tell me why."

The two warriors from earlier recovered and charged at him again, only to be held back by Abo and Kado. Kanchapp turned about to see them. The one on the right was a frost demon. The one on the left was a… saiyan? No, not just any saiyan. It was that bastard who taunted him when over twenty years ago when he was a private.

"Bardock, how nice to see you again." The zaltian said, not trying to hide any of his sarcasm or contempt.

"The feeling's mutual, floor-swabber." The saiyan replied, cocky as ever.

"I'd ask you how you survived," Kanchapp taunted, "But I don't care. I'm raising a rebellion against Frieza. Based on how you aren't locked up here, I'm guessing Gradol's dead." The saiyan nodded in response. "And based on that, I'd say you're in charge here." Kanchapp continued, "And further based on that, I'd say you were planning on rebelling against Frieza again. This brings me back to my first statement. I propose an alliance between us. You're much stronger than before and I can certainly see the Frost Demon has some power as well." The arcosian growled at this, but Kado tightened his grip on the being. The zaltian just stood there, waiting for Bardock's answer.

* * *

Bardock was suspicious. He felt Kanchapp had an ulterior motive. The coward always did. But if they were being offered assistance in taking down Frieza and the Planet Trade, they should take it. They- No. The throbbing pain passed through his head again. He closed his eyes and opened them to an entirely different place and time…

_Froze, Bardock, Ranch, Pikkon, Kanchapp, and a strange purple warrior in PTO armor fight side by side. A barren desert world surrounds them. Bardock takes a hit is sent flying toward a chasm. He slams into the cliff wall above it and is about to plummet below. Bardock can't seem to gather his ki and it appears his life may end when something catches his arm. Bardock looks up to see Kanchapp has grabbed his hand. The zaltian pulls Bardock back up to the cliff, saving the saiyan's life._

Bardock's eyes snapped open. Kanchapp and his lackeys were staring at him with a wierded-out gaze. Bardock still didn't trust Kanchapp, but after that vision he decided that he should at least give the zaltian a chance.

"Fine." The saiyan said, leading the warrior restraining him to release his grip. Bardock strode up to Kanchapp and extended his arm. The zaltian met his reach and the two shook hands. "It's a deal."

* * *

**A/N:** And that concludes Chapter 7! Tomorrow I'll work on condensing this chapter. Bardock has struck a deal with Kanchapp! Now Froze and co. have been unknowingly drawn into Kanchapp's grab for power. Will they learn his real intentions before it is too late? Next time: Pikkon awakens and Froze questions Bardock's judgement. This story has intersected with TFoLF and you're going to need some knowledge to understand what's going on here. If you haven't read "The Fall of Lord Frieza" by Mr. Arkham, do so now and not only save yourself from confusion, but treat yourself to some awesome writing!


	11. Chapter 8: I trust you

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**Chapter 8: "I'm watching you." "I trust you." (Part 1)**

Pikkon groaned and opened his eyes, awakening from his nightmare only to behold a setting unfamiliar to him. As he turned his head and looked about, he observed medical cots lining the walls with IV stands at the ready alongside. Most of the beds were empty but for a few. Was he in a hospital? Did he land on a benign planet where they rescued and treated his wounds?

Wait, his wounds? Why wasn't he feeling pain from his injuries? It took some effort, but he managed to pull himself up and look at his body. Closely examining his green skin for cuts, bruises, broken bones, or even chipped fingernails- any signs of injury- only to behold that he was entirely healed. Of course, that question was pushed out of his mind by the inquiry as to where his clothes had gone. He was nearly naked.

And THAT inquiry was forced out of Pikkon's mind as three people he didn't recognize entered the room. The one on the right, a female with blue skin and blonde hair, seemed familiar. The one in the middle, a man with wild black hair and a scar, he knew he had never seen before. But the one on the left, a short and trichromatic being, was a species he knew. An arcosian. The same species as that bastard Cooler who wiped out the people of Puranter! And now this guy's here with his pals to finish off Cooler's loose end! Pikkon wasn't about to let that happen! As though all his power returned to him at once, he swung himself out of the bed and entered a fighting stance, somehow bringing the female to blush.

"Aw, jeez." The arcosian sighed in annoyance, as it turned to the man in the middle, "I told you he'd think I'm Frieza!"

"And I told you," The man replied in a gruff voice, "That he would only know Cooler."

"Um, g-guys?" The female stammered, still trying to look away from Pikkon, "I think he believes we're enemies."

The arcosian and the man quit their bickering to look to the puranten man. Pikkon still hadn't let down his guard, but a look of bewilderment was obvious upon his face. The two laughed for a moment before the man spoke up. "Name's Bardock, Captain of The Rebel. We found your pod and brought you here. You've been asleep for at least three days. And before you ask; no. We're not with the Planet Trade."

Pikkon simply blinked and stood there dumbfounded. These people weren't exerted any negative energy, but he'd have to keep his wits about him. But first things first.

"Where are my clothes?"


	12. Chapter 8: I trust you (Part 2)

Rise of the G-Fighters

Lake Superior

Disclaimer: I don't not own

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

or Dragon Ball GT. They are all

properties of Akira Toriyama,

Funimation, and Toei Animation.

This is a non-profit, fan-based story.

Please enjoy and support the official

released materials of the Dragon Ball

franchise.

**Chapter 8: "I'm watching you." "I trust you." (Part 2)**

The man turned around and pulled a basic Trade uniform out of a locker and tossed it to Pikkon. "Your clothes are going through a cleanser. When they come out they'll be crisp, fresh, and as tough as armor. In the meantime, we've got this for you."

The puranten looked at the armor in something resembling disgust, but pulled on the uniform. It was tough to pull on the vest due to his speckled head's curvature, but the armor eventually stretched around and fit snug as a rug. He looked up at the trio as he tugged up his boots, time for the follow-up questions. "If you're not with the Trade," Pikkon inquired, "Then who are you with?"

"We're rebels." The arcosian replied flatly, "We're going to strike against the Cold family and bring the Trade to collapse." He motioned to the two others on his right, "As for the three of us; my name is Froze, the Cast-out."

"I'm Bardock, the Legend." The man in the middle spoke up.

"And I'm Ranch, the melodious." The female finished, before adding, "I came up with the titles."

"I am Pikkon." The puranten replied to them as he flexed his fingers into the PTO gloves, "The strongest fighter of Planet Puranter." He stood up and walked out to investigate the rest of the ship.

* * *

Froze looked up at Bardock, who gazed down coldly in return. The mood between the two of them had been tense since the alliance Bardock had forged with Kanchapp. They had to hide it in front of Pikkon to make a good impression, but now that the green man had left, the two were glaring daggers at each other and suppressed ki started leaking to the point where some IV bags were starting to burst and heart monitors were beginning to explode. Froze had to talk to this "Captain" of theirs.

"How could you just agree like that?!" The arcosian finally burst out in anger. Bardock stared him down and growled, "It was my only option! You felt his ki! He's far stronger than us!"

"We could've gotten away!" Froze snapped.

"And where would we have escpaped to?!"

"You know we can't place our faith in him!"

"I had a vision! He'll save my life someday! The look in his eyes was good and decent!"

Froze couldn't believe this. "A vision?!" The short arcosian exclaimed, "You staked our allies on a vision?!"

"You never objected before! And you have no reason to doubt them! Pikkon was in my vision of our battle with the Trade!"

"Maybe, but was Kanchapp there? That's what I want to know!"

"He wasn't, but maybe he was leading a different division or something!"

"Kanchapp can't be trusted! You know just from his voice that's he's just vile slime!"

"Who's slime, now?" A new, cold voice inquired. Froze turned to the voice's source to see the aforementioned zaltian standing in the doorway. A chill ran through all three fighters' bodies as they expected the worst, only to pull an anime faint when Kanchapp gave a hearty laugh. "I get that all the time!" He declared, "I certainly need to work on my first impressions!" The zaltian calmed himself and looked at them all. "My reputation precedes me, but I'm far more than that. I assure you that I'll be a great ally." And with that, Kanchapp spun on his heels and left behind three very confused warriors.

* * *

Pikkon descended a staircase that led to the ship below. Apparently these planet trade ships were able to dock on top of one another and travel together. Many of the soldiers gave him nods of acknowledgement, but not much else. Finding his way to the galley, he ordered up a salad and sat down next to another green warrior who appeared very similar to himself. He felt a sense of familiarity and scavenged his memory for information until he recalled a lesson he received in his history schooling years before. There had been a relatively nearby planet that Puranter had traded with centuries ago until an environmental disaster wiped out its inhabitants. A planet called Namek. But there was no way this man next to him could be… He had to know.

"Are you a namekian?" Pikkon asked, turning to face the green being next to him. The warrior turned his head to look back at the puranten, a cold- almost angry- look in his eyes. The warrior nodded and slugged down a tall glass of water. Pikkon looked down the table and observed that there were at least ten empty glasses lying around. The warrior lazily tossed the empty glass onto the table with the others and resumed glaring at Pikkon. Finally, he spoke up.

"I'm a namekian, yeah." He growled, "What's it to you?"

"My name is Pikkon," The puranten replied, "Our people once traded with each other centuries ago."

"And what's that to us now?" the namekian grunted. It appeared this fighter wasn't a friendly sort. So much for finding a comrade on this ship. "Can I at least ask for your name? I am known by Pikkon."

"Shell." The namekian growled, standing up and leaving the galley.

* * *

Kanchapp chuckled to himself. These fighters they picked up were too easy to fool. Perfect pawns. All he had to do was keep acting as the perfect Space Scout and they'd follow him without question. Hero types were always so gullible. He was interrupted when he bumped into one of his best warriors (After his personal unit, of course).

"Shell!" Kanchapp declared, "Good to see you!" The namekian merely grunted in response. "Silent as ever, I see!" The zaltian joked, only eliciting another grunt from the namekian. He just let Shell go on about his way. Well, technically Shell was an "it" because of being a namekian and all, but using male pronouns was much easier. They had picked the guy up several years before on an ice planet. Shell was ruling over the gorilla-like inhabitants of the world when they found him. Shell joined them in hopes of better opponents than the planet could offer. Shell had told them that he was a "Super Namek," or rather a direct descendent of one who had escaped the disaster of Namek centuries ago. He had created a very powerful technique involving a shift in mind, but Kanchapp never really bothered to listen to the whole thing.

"Hey, Shell!" The zaltian called out before Shell went around the corner, "When we make our next stop, how about a sparring match?" The namekian simply gave an affirmative grunt and went back to his quarters.

* * *

**A/N:**Next time: The training bonanza begins! Froze vs. Shell vs. Bardock vs. Pikkon vs. Froze vs. Kanchapp vs. Ranch!

And not exactly a reader question, but I believe species names are left uncapitalized, Mr. Arkham.


	13. Important Announcement

Alright, so I have come to the decision to end this fanfiction story prematurely. I have far too much going on academically in my personal life right now. Not only that, but I am extremely displeased with my own writing. My plot is shoddy and a "make-it-up-along-the-way" with only a basic outline. The character personalities are inconsistent and flat. And, most of all, my fight scene abilities are far below par. Fear not, though. For I plan to revive this fic with a vengeance towards the end of my school year, meaning sometime in May or June. In that time, I will set out a stronger plot, more consistency, better fight sequences, and a new, more epic, name.

While you wait, I'll update with oneshots to let you all know I'm still alive and writing. I have a list of my current oneshot ideas on my profile page and want to know which ones you guys and gals might like to read. Remember, I don't hate you, I just hate my writing and it's because of that I wish to improve this story for your reading pleasure.

Thus, I announce the official discontinuation of RotGF and hope that you all forgive me.


	14. Compass Heroes Update Teaser Trailer

"_C'mon, Froze! Let's play!"_

"_Not now, I'm studying."_

"_Aw, be a pal, Froze!"_

"_I told you: I can't, Ranch!"_

A small, young brench girl jumps onto a smaller, equally young arcosian boy, toppling the two of them in the grass of the hill and tearing the young boy from his book.

"_What'd you do that for?"_ The boy asks in frustration.

"_You were being a fuddy duddy again!" _The girl replies with a pout on her face.

"_I'm not a fuddy duddy!"_

"_You are so!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are so!"  
_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are so!" _

"_I am not!" _The arcosian boy takes his turn to tackle the brench girl. The pair tumble over each other and splash in a mud puddle at the base of the hill. The girl pokes her head up and looks around.

"_Froze? Where are you?"_

"_Right here! RAWR!"_ The boy says as he jumps up and spooks the girl, who elicits a shriek at his mud-covered form. The boy laughs while the girl directs another pout in his direction.

"_That wasn't funny, Froze!"_

"_It was hilarious!"_

"_Take this!" _The girl splashes her companion's face with mud.

"_Well, you take this!"_ The arcosian retorts. The splashing continues for a good fifteen minutes, during which the battle turns to play and the duo let loose joyful laughter.

Froze and Ranch.

Friends forever.

* * *

Just something to show that I'm not dead and the G-Fighters remake is in the works. I've decided to rename it "The Compass Army" and I've given Froze a fresh backstory, as well as an overarching plot with our primary antagonist being the mysterious being who sent Bardock into the past, then brought him to the present. The plot is going to be far more solid and I'll blow your collective minds with the timeline-screwing I'm brewing up. Prepare yourselves for a far more riveting accompniant to "The Fall of Lord Frieza" due to debut in June 2013!


	15. Compass Fighters Relaunch

Just thought I'd let all the fans out there know that the reboot has been launched under the title: "Frieza-Verse: The Compass Fighters." And I have a feeling that this one is going to rock.


End file.
